Cupcake Wars
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: En sólo unos minutos, cuatro pasteleros competirán por un premio de diez mil bits y la oportunidad de presentar sus cupcakes en un evento de alta categoría. Hola, yo soy Pinkie Pie y esto es !CUPCAKE WARS!


—¡Hola y muy feliz día mis pequeños televidentes! Soy Pinkie Pie y este es el programa más delicioso, genial y excitante de toooooda Equestria. Sólo aquí la guerra es dulce, esto es ¡CUPCAKE WARS!

La presentadora saca un cañón de fiestas y dispara, tras tranquilizarse un poco, sonríe.

—Y bien, para ayudarme a juzgar esta competencia tenemos a la fundadora de la primera pastelería de Ponyville, Sugar Cube Corner. Denle la bienvenida a la señora Cake.

Entra la co-dueña de Sugar Cube Corner y saluda al público.

—Y el dueño de Le Grand's bakery farm y antiguo jefe de pasteleros de la famosa pastelería francesa Pâtisseries, el chef Gustave Le Grand.

Entra un grifo con un prominente bigote y un sobrero de chef quien le dedica una cortés sonrisa al público. Pinkie Pie abraza a ambos jueces y guiña un ojo.

—Conozcamos a los competidores.

* * *

><p>Se ven varias escenas de Ponyville y aparece en escena una poni color gris con melena rubia brillante y los ojos tiernamente desorbitados.<p>

—Hola, soy Ditzy Doo y soy dueña de Derpy's muffin delicatessens. Trabajo a tiempo completo como cartera por lo que tengo facilidad para atender mi negocio por correspondencia; casi siempre me hacen enormes pedidos de todo, desde muffins hasta cupcakes. Ganar Cupcake Wars me permitirá abrir mi propia tienda en las afueras de Ponyville y dedicarme por completo a mi pasión. Mi asistente será Carrot Top, ella es mi mejor amiga desde que somos pequeñas. Somos un gran equipo, yo pongo la imaginación y ella el orden y el método.

—Juntas venceremos, no importa a quién nos enfrentemos — dice la poni color amarillo claro con crin naranja.

* * *

><p>Entra en escena la ciudad de Canterlot, en una pequeña pastelería. Un poni beige con melena marrón está haciendo una masa.<p>

—Hola, soy Donut Joe, dueño de Joe's Donuts, la pastelería más popular de Canterlot. Muchos dicen que porque me llamo Donut sólo puedo hacer donas; pues no señores, las donas son mi especialidad pero estoy graduado con honores del Instituto para pasteleros superdotados de la Princesa Celestia. Mi asistente será Moon Dancer. Ella comenzó como una clienta frecuente pero un verano estuvo trabajando para mí, era temporal pero ahora es mi socia y compañera pastelera. Ganar Cupcake Wars logrará que dejen de relacionarme sólo con donas y admiren mi destreza con todo tipo de pasteles, sin importar qué.

Moon Dancer sonríe y abraza a Joe.

—No sé quién tiene la pésima suerte de enfrentarnos, pero verán lo que es bueno.

* * *

><p>Vuelven las escenas de Ponyville y se enfocan en una poni color crema con una melena ondulada color rosa y púrpura, con una Cutie Mark de varios dulces.<p>

—Hola, soy Sweetie Drops; dueña de la confitería local de Ponyville, Bon-Bon's tastes. Los Cake acaparan el mercado de los pasteles, pero los dulces son mi territorio. Claro que soy una excelente pastelera también y estoy dispuesta a acabar con la competencia; y si gano Cupcake Wars podré expandirme a Appleloosa o a Trottingham o a donde sea. Mi asistente será mi compañera de cuarto y pareja sentimental, Lyra. Ella está algo loca obsesionada con los humanos, pero bueno, fuera de eso es muy servicial y lograremos vencer a quien sea.

—Por cierto Sweet, ¿sabías que la televisión es un invento 100% humano?

* * *

><p>Bon-Bon rueda sus ojos y sonríe al a cámara mientras Lyra le da un beso en la mejilla.<p>

Por último aparece un campo de manzanas y a una enérgica poni pateando árboles que guiña un ojo a los camarógrafos.

—¿Cómo están amiguitos? Me da un enorme placer conocerlos, aquí en Sweet Apple Acres nos gusta hacer amistades. Me llamo Applejack Apple y soy dueña de Sweet Apple Acres, los proveedores de manzanas y productos hechos con manzanas más grandes de todo el oeste de Equestria. Mi abuela, quien será mi asistente, me enseñó a hornear desde muy pequeña y más de una vez me ha tocado ayudar en la cocina de los Cake. Si ganamos Cup Cake Wars, haremos las mejoras que tanto nos hacen falta en Sweet Apple Acres y estamos listos para arrasar con la competencia, ¿verdad abuela Smith?

La anciana sonríe levemente a la cámara y regresa a su siesta.

* * *

><p>—¡Pasteleros! — Anuncia Pinkie Pie. — ¿Están listos para la gran sorpresa? Dentro de muy poco Clousdale celebrará su competencia para mejores voladores y quieren unos deliciosos cupcakes para los invitados de honor de la competencia. Ya conocen a la señora Cake y a Gustave. Ahora, conozcamos a nuestro tercer juez, Spitfire la capitana de los asombrosos ¡Wonderbolts!<p>

Entra la líder Wonderbolt vestida con su uniforme militar y sus gafas oscuras.

—Es un honor estar aquí, más vale que hagan que valga la pena el que me salga de mi dieta — dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Pinkie Pie ríe de buena gana y brincando alegremente hacia una mesa se vuelve a dirigir a los competidores.

—El primer desafío será de sabor. Los atletas pegaso deben someterse a una estricta dieta que requiere de mucha proteína para que sus cuerpos resistan ir a grandes velocidades; así pues tenemos aquí haybacon, tubérculos, frutos secos, quesos de todo tipo, miel orgánica, jarabe de arce, deliciosas margaritas, aceite de oliva, rosas, entre otros. Tienen que usar al menos tres ingredientes para crear el más rico de los cupcakes. Tienen una hora y su tiempo empieza... ¡YA! — Grita disparando con su cañón de fiestas.

Los cuatro pasteleros corren a consultar con sus asistentes.

Con Ditzy:

—Carrot, estamos de suerte. Estaba pensando en que podríamos hacer tu masa de zanahoria con una cobertura de queso de cabra con miel. Sabes que queda perfecto.

Carrot Top asiente emocionada.

—Y humedeceremos la masa con aceite de oliva. Eso casi siempre funciona para darle un toque mágico. Por último unas nueces en la masa, lo crocante es genial.

Las amigas chocan cascos y corren por los ingredientes.

Con Donut Joe:

—Bien Moon Dancer, hoy pienso arrasar. Sabes que uno de los productos más vendidos en nuestra tienda es la dona de maple con haybacon. Hay que hacerla en versión cupcake.

—Claro, con pedazos de haybacon en la masa para darle ese toque crocante y salado que nos hace tan famosos. Y como es prácticamente un desayuno le agregaremos una cobertura de queso crema... ¡o mejor doble queso con queso crema y de cabra!

—Ya rugiste — dice Donut Joe corriendo por los ingredientes.

Con Applejack:

—¿Sabes abuela Smith? De pequeña me encantaba tu pie de queso crema con manzana, es algo fuera de este mundo, ¿así que por qué no rellenamos con tu mezcla especial el cupcake? Y estaba pensando en tomar un riesgo y combinarla con la mezcla de zanahoria y miel. Es deliciosa y el sabor suave de la crema de manzana combinará perfecto.

—Está bien Applejack. Mueve tu trasero, porque tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. ¡Oh! ¿Y qué combina mejor con la dulce manzana que unos maníes? Estoy segura que

Con Sweetie Drops:

—Chocolate, cuando pienso en proteínas pienso en un delicioso chocolate con muchas nueces y avellanas. Es delicioso y con esa masa especial conquistaremos a los jueces.

—¿Sabes que si fuéramos humanos tendríamos también carne y pescado en nuestras opciones. ¡Imagina cuántas ideas podremos crear con eso!  
>—Lyra por todos los demonios, estamos en televisión, no puedes venir y decir que quieres comer carne cuando...<p>

—Sí, sí. Tu masa es buena pero demasiado dulce, hay que cortar el sabor con un poco de mascarpone. ¡Sí! un relleno de crema de mascarpone y cobertura de queso crema. Ellos dicen que usemos tres ingredientes, pero usamos cuatro y ganaremos.

—¡Perfecto, vamos!

—¡Treinta minutos pasteleros, yo que ustedes correría más rápido! — Anunció Pinkie Pie.

Dicho y hecho, las cocinas eran un verdadero caos, con los cocineros corriendo por todos lados tratando de sacar meter los cupcakes al horno y que estuvieran listos a la hora de terminar el desafío. Pinkie saltaba de aquí a allá hasta que gritó:

—¡Los jueces de la competencia de Clousdale buscan gracia, agilidad y velocidad. Velocidad es lo que les falta ¡diez minutos!

—¡Abran paso, abran paso! — Gritaba Moon Dancer cargando con la bandeja caliente y tratando de enfriarlos mientras Joe ponía la crema en la manga pastelera y terminaba con las decoraciones.

—¡Hay que darse prisa abuela Smith! Esos cupcakes no pueden esperar mucho más.

—Prisa, prisa, ese es el problema de los jóvenes de hoy, sólo corren y gritan y todo — murmuraba la abuela mientras le daba la bandeja a su nieta quien se apresuraba a decorarlos a toda velocidad.

—¡Más que correr deberán volar, UN MINUTO PASTELEROS! — Gritó Pinkie Pie.

La prisa y los nervios se apoderaron de los competidores.

—Diez... nueve... ocho... siete... seis... cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... SE ACABÓ EL TIEMPO.

Los pasteleros terminaron de colocar los cupcakes en las bandejas y suspiraban cansados mientras se acercaban al panel de jueces listos para su destino.

**Pausa comercial:**

_La Gran y Poderosa Trixie se presentará en Trottinham el próximo viernes a las tres; admisión 30 bits, VIP 50 bits_

—Pasteleros — dijo Pinkie Pie. — Se les pidió que hicieran un súper-dúper delicioso cupcake que usara los ingredientes que los atletas pegaso deben consumir. Hola Ditzy.

—¡Hola Pinkie Pie!

—Háblanos de tu Cupcake.

—Bueno — dijo la pegaso de los ojos desorbitados. — Para comenzar hicimos un cupcake de zanahoria, la masa está humedecida con aceite de oliva para darle ese toque sustancioso que todo atleta debe encontrar en sus comidas. La cobertura es de queso de cabra con miel para que resalte lo dulce de mi cupcake, pues a sugerencia de carrot la dulzura de la zanahoria y la miel son suficientes así que no le pusimos tanta azúcar.

Los jueces levantaron una ceja y comenzaron a probar.

—¿Qué dices Gustave?

El grifo se limpió con una servilleta y tras arreglarse el bigote.

—Pues qué puedo decir... puedo sentir la zanahoria, la miel y el queso; y debo felicitarla madame, pues la dulzura es simplemente perfecta. Sin embargo me quedaste debiendo algo de aceite de oliva, pero en general me gustó.

La señora Cake le dirigió a Ditzy una amable sonrisa.

—Me gustó. Gustave dice que no encuentra el aceite de oliva, pero a mí me deja un regusto agradable y no tengo quejas. Buen trabajo.

Spitfire se arregla las gafas de sol.

—Ditzy, creas verdaderos desastres aéreos pero eres una maga de la cocina, de eso no hay duda. Si este cupcake fuera una maniobra te daría un diez.

Ditzy se sonroja un poco y baja la cabeza muy sonriente. Pinkie le guiña un ojo y se vuelve hacia Applejack.

—¡Hola prima! ¿Qué nos preparó una de las mejores reposteras de toda Equestria?

Applejack se sonríe y guiña un ojo.

—Bueno, nosotras tomamos un gran riesgo y decidimos hacer una masa de zanahoria y miel la cual es muy dulce; así pues cortamos la dulzura con un relleno de queso crema y manzana, receta de la abuela Smith. Está decorado con maní y nueces porque nada combina mejor con la tarta de manzana que los frutos secos.

—Bien, ¿qué opina señora Cake?

La buena yegua se limpió un poco la boca con una servilleta y sonrió amablemente.

—No te ofendas por lo que te voy a decir Applejack, pero me decepcionó un poco el desempeño general. Verás, están todos los ingredientes, pero no armonizan. Es como si un sabor tratara de opacar al otro. Me gustó pero no funciona para mí.

Applejack abrió la boca a su máxima capacidad, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Me temo que concuerdo — dijo Gustave. — Cada uno de estos parece ser varios postres puestos en un solo lugar sin tratar que armonicen. No funcionó para mí.

Spitfire se arregló la melena.

—Bueno, a mí sí me gustó. No sé tanto de postres como ellos dos, pero me suena a una buena merienda para después de toda una tarde de maniobras. Gran trabajo recluta.

Applejack sonrió débilmente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien Donut Joe — saludó Pinkie. — Ya que dejaste de estropear postres y volviste a ser un chico bueno, háblanos de tu cupcake.

El repostero dejó escapar un gruñido mitad risita y presentó su creación:

—Esta es la versión en cupcake de mi famosa dona de maple con haybacon. La masa es de miel de maple con pedazos de haybacon por todos lados; delicioso y muy bueno para los desayunos. Lo decoramos con una cobertura de doble queso: de cabra y queso crema. Disfrútenlos porque este es un especial de Donut Joe.

Gustave se limpió los restos de queso crema del bigote y miró a Joe.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? El mayor problema cuando mezclas un queso de sabor suave como el queso crema con el queso de cabra que es de sabor fuerte es que el queso de cabra opacará el sabor original del queso crema.

Donut Joe casi se desmaya de la impresión.

—Pero tengo los tres ingredientes, así que estoy feliz — siguió el grifo. — Está delicioso.

—Un par de estos y puedes volar hasta bien entrada la tarde — felicitó Spitfire. — Muy nutritivo y excelente para un atleta. Te felicito.

Pinkie rio alegremente y miró a Sweetie Drops.

—Bien Sweetie, es tu turno.

La repostera y presentó orgullosamente su cupcake.

—Bueno, este es el perfecto cupcake para después de un duro entrenamiento. Es una masa de chocolate y nueces con avellanas. Además como es demasiado dulce, suavizamos el dulzor agregando una ligera cobertura de queso crema con un centro de mascarpone. Espero lo disfruten.

Pinkie Pie se relamió.

—Suena delicioso, ¿qué opina señora Cake?

—Como dijo Gustave, es un problema al mezclar dos quesos de sabor fuerte y sabor suave; pero esta vez combinó perfectamente bien. Los sabores se complementan y el crocante de las nueces está más que bueno, hasta estoy pensando en comprarte la receta para mi tienda un día de estos.

—¡Wow, eso está más que genial! — Gritó Pinkie Pie. — ¿Qué opinas tú, Gustave?

El grifo se acabó el cupcake.

—Una acción vale más que mil palabras madame. Esto está magnifique.

Pinkie Pie les sonrió a los pasteleros.

—Bueno, los jueces tiene mucho que deliberar. ¡Mucha suerte a todos!

**Pausa comercial:**

_Sale de fin de temporada sólo en la Boutique Carrusel; los diseños más elegantes a precios al alcance de todos_

Regresando con Pinkie Pie y los pasteleros.

—Pasteleros, para esta ronda se les pidió que hicieran un cupcake basado en la dieta de los atletas pegaso. Una de ustedes tomó un riesgo, pero la idea es crear un delicioso postre, no muchos postres amontonados entre sí. Me duele muchísimo, pero muchísimo hacerle esto a una de mis mejores amigas en todo el mundo; pero es mi trabajo. Lo siento Applejack, te irás a casa.

Applejack suspiró, dio una cabezada a modo de despedida y se machó en compañía de la abuela Smith. Mira hacia la cámara.

—Bueno, aposté y perdí. Me arriesgué demasiado con la combinación y quedé fuera. Cupcake Wars ha sido uno de mis mayores desafíos, mucho más que encargarme yo sola de Sweet Apple Acres.

Volviendo con Pinkie.

—Pasteleras, quien pase a la siguiente ronda deberá montar una estructura con mil cupcakes que exhibirán en el famoso festival de Clousdale, pero primero tendrán que pasar este desafío en donde evaluaremos tanto el sabor como la presentación. Deberán crear tres cupcakes que representen todo lo que significa Clousdale; tienen noventa minutos y su tiempo comienza... ¡ahora!

Los tres pasteleros restantes se dirigen hacia sus estaciones listos para la siguiente ronda.

Con Ditzy:

—Bien Ditzy, tú viviste en Clousdale, ¿qué piensas en cuanto ves Clousdale? — Pregunta Carrot Top.

La poni gris sonríe alegremente.

—¡Pues en nubes! Debemos hacer un cupcake de chocolate con nubes de delicioso malvavisco. Ya lo estoy saboreando... y luego... ¡la academia de vuelo oficial! Un cupcake de naranja con cobertura de limón, porque los cítricos son importante fuente de vitamina C y al estar tan alto los pegasos se pueden enfermar y por eso tomamos muchos jugos y...

—¡Ya entendí! — Le corta Carrot Top. — Suena bien, y podremos decorarlo con un ala de pegaso orgánica hecha con un gajo de naranja.

—Por último la fábrica del clima — piensa Ditzy. — Haremos un cupcake de tormenta, pero una tormenta de sabor. Un cupcake de frutas del bosque... ya sabes, con arándanos en la masa como si fuera un muffin, jalea de fresa decorado con crema de limón... y le pondremos una pajita llena de licor de naranja; refrescante y delicioso para representar la lluvia que le da vida a la tierra.

—Cascos a la obra — accede Carrot Top corriendo junto a su amiga.

Donut Joe se reúne con Moon Dancer.

—Clousdale, nubes, eso es obvio. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—¿Qué tal un cupcake suave, esponjoso con un burbujeante toque de sabor para representar una pequeña nube? Un cupcake de champán con fresas.

—Suena bien, pero luego pienso en volver a la competencia de vuelo, así que podemos hacer algo que represente a los pegasos que viven en Clousdale... ¡ya sé! Un cupcake de los Wonderbolts! Lo haremos de Blue Velvet decorado con relámpagos de fondant amarillo para hacer el toque que tanto necesitamos. Y por último se me ocurre un cupcake arcoíris... ya saber, para representar la fábrica. Uno con muchas especias porque esas cosas son más picantes que el diablo. ¡Jengibre, pimienta de Cayena y azafrán! Con algo de colorante y ¡bam! Un cupcake para Clousdale.

Con Lyra y Sweetie Drops:

—Lyra, tú ya has estado en Clousdale, ¿se te ocurre algo además de las nubes?

Lyra piensa un poco.

—Pegasos y la fábrica del clima... ¡lo tengo! La hazaña de Rainbow Dash la última vez es una de las leyendas urbanas de la ciudad, así que podremos hacer un cupcake de Rainplosión sónica.

—Bien sí, pero para hacerlo más natural usaremos frutas para representar el arcoíris, no quiero usar demasiado colorante. Luego podemos hacer algo relacionado con la fábrica del clima... ya sabes. ¡Lo tengo! Cuando los pegasos programan una tormenta tienes que quedarte en casa y beber chocolate caliente o té con galletas... haremos un cupcake de vainilla con nuez como las galletas que hago cuando los pegasos crean una tormenta y le pondremos una cobertura de té verde. Estará estupendo. Y por último hagamos algo que represente el tornado que lleva el agua de Ponyville a Clousdale, un cupcake de licor Azul de Curacao con crema de arándanos azules puesta en forma de tornado.

—¡Como dicen los humanos, manos al a obra!  
>Sweetie Drops gruñe por lo bajo y comienzan a trabajar.<p>

Pinkie dispara serpentinas y confeti con su cañón de fiesta.

—¡Los jóvenes voladores estarán muy cansados luego de hacer tantas hazañas aéreas y necesitarán cupcakes para reponer fuerzas. ¡Una hora pasteleros!

—¡Demonios, demonios!

—¡Estas naranjas no parecen alas de pegaso, demonios hay que empezar de nuevo!

—¡Por el amor de Celestia, Lyra deja de jugar y tómatelo en serio!

—¡Los primeros en meter la mezcla al horno!

—¡Démonos prisa, tenemos que ganar.

Pinkie se rio alegremente.

—Al igual que en la competencia de Clousdale, la tormenta perfecta ya se desató. ¡Treinta minutos pasteleros!

Gruñidos, maldiciones, palabrotas. Todo estaba más que en caos con los ponis corriendo de un lado a otro mientras se producía un caos general.

—¡Un minuto pasteleros! Al igual que los jóvenes voladores los últimos retoques deben estar listos ya. — Pinkie disfrutó un poco más de la locura y al final gritó. — ¡Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... ¡SE ACABÓ!

Los pasteleros se limpiaron el sudor cansadamente mientras avanzaban a la mesa. Pinkie sonrio.

—Pasteleros, se les pidió que hicieran un cupcake que representara a Clousdale, es el momento de ver lo que hicieron. Dos de ustedes pasarán a la siguiente ronda, y otro se irá a casa. Hola Ditzy.

—Hola de nuevo Pinkie Pie — saludó la pegaso.

—Háblanos de tus cupcakes.

Ditzy sonrió muy orgullosa.

—Bueno, nuestro primer cupcake representa las mañanas de los pegasos en Clousdale, como vivimos muy alto en las nubes es vital que consumamos mucha vitamina C para no enfermarnos, así que hice un Cupcake de naranja con una rica cobertura de limón decorado con una naranja cortada en forma de pegaso. Nuestro segundo cupcake representa las nubes de Clousdale y es de chocolate con deliciosas nubes de malvavisco. Está decorado con pequeñas gotas de lluvia y relámpagos de fondant entre las nubes de malvavisco para representar todo lo que hay en el clima. Por último hicimos un rico cupcake de frutas del bosque decorado con nuestras ricas nubes de malvavisco sobre una pajita llena de licor de naranja para mostrar cómo la lluvia es la que promueve la vida en el bosque. Espero disfruten tanto comerlos como yo prepararlos.

Pinkie estaba babeando ante la vista de tan sabrosos postres, pero tuvo que contenerse.

—Bien Gustave, tu primero.

—Ehem... Fueron excelentes, capturaste la esencia misma de Clousdale con estos bocados, debo decir que el de cítricos fue mi favorito; tanto por la originalidad del tema como por el sabor. Me encantó.

Spitfire se tuvo que reír.

—Es una lástima que no sigas viviendo en Clousdale, querida Ditzy. Al hacer postres tan buenos te perdonaríamos tus desastres aéreos mayores.

Pinkie asintió y se volvió a Sweetie Drops.

—Bien Sweetie, es tu turno.

La confitera sonrió confiada.

—Cuando pienso en Clousdale no puedo sino imaginarme cuando los pegasos programan sus tormentas épicas, por eso hice este delicioso cupcake de "quédate en casa por la tormenta" con una masa de vainilla y nuez como las galletas que comemos cuando nos refugiamos, con una cobertura de té verde. El segundo cupcake está inspirado cuando los pegasos recolectan el agua de Ponyville para la fábrica de nubes. Así pues hicimos un cupcake del licor Azul de Curacao con crema de arándanos azules que simboliza el gran tornado de agua; y por último un cupcake de colores, representando la hazaña de Rainbow Dash con su famosa Rainplosión sónica, los clolres representados por diferentes frutos creando así la perfecta Rainplosión sónica de forma natural sin conservantes.

Donut Joe hizo una mueca, pero ignorándolo, Pinkie miró muy sonriente a los jueces.

—Jueces, ¿qué opinan?

La señora Cake sonrió amablemente.

—Bien Sweetie Drops, ninguno a excepción del tercero representaba a Clousdale propiamente dicha, lo siento. Es cierto que los temas que escogiste tienen mucho que ver con Clousdale, pero más parece que la estrella es Ponyville. Lo siento, me gustaron tus cupcakese pero no puedo darles el visto bueno.

Gustave movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Madame Cake tiene razón. Es magistral cómo están trabajadas estas maravillas, pero sólo uno representa a Clousdale. Lo siento.

Sweetie Drops bajó la cabeza.

—Te doy un 5.5 en esta maniobra, muy bien ejecutada pero algo fuera de lugar — agregó Spitfire.

Pinkie hizo una mueca por la pobre Sweetie Drops pero no podía hacer mucho por ella.

—Bien Donut Joe, háblanos de tu cupcake.

—Bien, el primero es un cupcake de especias súper especiales. Representa a los arcoíris, que como bien sabemos todos son más picantes que nada en el mundo. Está pintado de varios colores porque todos saben que además de picantes, los bellos arcoíris son coloridos. Nuestro segundo cupcake es de Blue Velvet adornado con imponentes relámpagos de fondant, pues los Wonderbolts comenzaron como un simple grupo de atletas callejeros de Clousdale y este cupcake los representa. Por último una nube. Un cupcake de champán con fresas muy esponjoso y lleno de un líquido maravilloso, pues así de geniales son las nubes. Adelante.

Pinkie Pie sonrió.

—Bien, ¿qué dices tú Gustave?

El grifo sacó la lengua pintada de varios colores.

—Mi problema con esto es el excesivo uso de colorantes. Lo de los arcoíris fue excelente y lo admito pero en serio, no puedes poner tanto colorante en un cupcake, no es bueno para la salud.

—Debo concordar con Gustave — dijo la señora Cake. — Los reposteros usamos mucho colorante, pero tampoco hay que abusar así. Sin embargo tus sabores fueron buenos y me gustan.

Donut Joe no dijo nada y bajó la cabeza. Pinkie Pie sonrió.

—Bien pasteleros, los jueces tienen mucho que deliberar, nos vemos luego.

**Pausa comercial:**

_Servicio completo para mascotas Fluttershy. Comida, baño y sobre todo mucho amor. Consiente a tu mascota, tráelo con Fluttershy._

—Pasteleros — dijo Pinkie. — Para este desafío se les pidió que crearan un cupcake que representara el hermoso espíritu de Clousdale. Desgraciadamente como dicen los jueces, uno de ustedes hizo la estrella de sus postres Ponyville y no Clousdale. Lo siento Sweetie Drops, tendrás que irte a casa.

La poni terrestre asintió y en compañía de Lyra dejaron el lugar. Mira hacia la cámara.

—Era de verlo venir, desde que escuché qué dijeron los jueces sobre mis postres. Bueno, al menos les gustaron.

—Bueno pasteleros, llegamos a la parte final del concurso. Cada uno de ustedes deberá hacer una estructura con mil cupcakes. El ganador se irá a Clousdale, el otro se irá a casa. Pero sabemos que no pueden hacerlo solos, así que cada uno tendrá cuatro asistentes de cocina y un carpintero a su disposición.

Entran los mencionados.

—Tienen dos horas y su tiempo empieza... ¡AHORA!

Los ponis corrieron hacia sus carpinteros. El semental que le tocó a Derpy le sonrió.

—Bien, ¿qué tienes en mente, amiga?

Derpy sonrió.

—Fácil, quiero una réplica del estadio de Clousdale, para poner cupcakes en las tribunas y en el centro; y al fondo quiero que pongas en perspectiva una pequeña fábrica de nubes. Tanto Clousdale como el estadio deben estar representados. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

El carpintero asintió.

—Claro.

—Bien, vamos, vamos, vamos...

Donut Joe corrió hacia su carpintero.

—Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo. ¡Quiero que hagas una réplica miniatura de Clousdale! ¿Entiendes? Los edificios más importantes y todo; con espacio para poner los cupcakes en las calles. ¿Puedes?

—Pan comido, conozco Clousdale como la punta de mi casco — respondió el carpintero, que era un pegaso.

Comenzaron a trabajar. En ambas esquinas era un escándalo de sartenes, batidoras, mezcladoras, hornos. Era más caos del que Discord podía crear en un día de trabajo.

—¡Noventa minutos pasteleros! — Gritó Pinkie. — Uno de ustedes despegará, el otro tendrá que ver el evento desde su televisión. ¡Suerte!

Comenzaron a poner las mezclas en el horno, todo se hacía a increíble velocidad. Pinkie volvió a disparar con su cañón de fiestas, esta vez con pequeños pegasos de papel en vez de confeti.

—No sólo ustedes, sino que su negocio va a despegar para el ganador. ¡Queda una hora!

Ambos carpinteros traen las estructuras y comienzan a ensamblarlas. Donut Joe mira la de Ditzy.

—Demonios, esa cosa es preciosa — gruñe el tipo.

—Sí bueno, no te preocupes tanto, la nuestra es más grande e impresionante — lo trata de animar Moon Dancer. — Sigamos trabajando.

Ambos equipos comienzan a poner los cupcakes en las grandes estructuras tras otra broma y anuncio de Pinkie. La poni rosa finalmente grita.

—¡Cascos fuera, se acabó el tiempo!

Ambos pasteleros se acercan al panel de jueces, esto se acababa aquí y ahora.

**Pausa comercial:**

_En esta cocina todo puede suceder, pasteles impresionantes, pedidos especiales. Señor Cake Boss; todos los martes a las 5:00pm_

—Pasteleros, ustedes deben de sentirse súper dúper orgullosos de ustedes mismos ya que lograron llegar hasta aquí. Pero sólo uno de ustedes podrá lograr grandes cosas. Bien Joe, háblanos de tu estructura.

El unicornio sonrió alegremente y presumió la maqueta de Cloudsdale.

—Como pueden ver yo simbolicé todo lo que Clousdale es. El espíritu libre de los pegasos los cuales nos regalan cielos despejados o lluvia milagrosa. Mi idea era exaltar toda la magnificencia del sitio. Mis cupcakes representan a los ciudadanos pegasos caminando por su ciudad natal.

Pinkie silbó y comenzó a examinar por todos lados el estupendo trabajo del unicornio.

—Sin palabras. Bueno, Ditzy, háblanos de tu estructura.

La pegaso gris sonrió orgullosa.

—Bueno, la idea es exaltar el festival, y la competencia de jóvenes voladores es el corazón de éste. Así pues mi estructura representa el famoso estadio de Clousdale con cupcakes siendo el público de los cupcakes en escena, que son los pegasos. Pero también incluí al fondo la fábrica del clima, pues esa se puede ver muy bien desde el estadio y es el orgullo mismo de Clousdale.

Pinkie igual estaba maravillada viendo la estructura, fue Gustave el que la llamó a la realidad jalando su melena. Sonrojándose algo, ella retomó:

—Bien pasteleros, denos algo de tiempo para decidir. Nos veremos luego.

Ambos se retiraron listos para el veredicto.

—¿Qué me dicen, jueces? ¿Donut Joe se lució o no? Porque a mí me pareció que fue excelentísimo y...

—Joe dio en el clavo con el orgullo pegaso — la tuvo que interrumpir Spitfire. — Todos amamos nuestra ciudad y él hizo un gran trabajo representando hasta el último rincón desde lo más nuevo hasta lo más viejo. Para ser alguien que jamás haya visto nuestra ciudad tuvo una idea muy clara de lo que quería hacer.

—Bien, ¿qué tal lo hizo Ditzy? — Preguntó Pinkie. — Ella ha tenido muy claro el tema del festival desde un principio.

—Aparte de hacer accidentes, ella sabe cómo hacer un buen cupcake — dijo Gustave.

—¿Entonces tienen una decisión? — Preguntó Pinkie.

—Sí, llámalos — pidió la señora Cake.

Los pasteleros volvieron.

—Pasteleros, ambos se lucieron mostrando sus habilidades en cada una de las rondas, — dijo Pinkie Pie, — pero sólo uno podrá ir a Clousdale junto con Spitfire. Joe, tu estructura impresionó a los jueces en el sentido que acudiste al orgullo pegaso.

El poni sonrió malvadamente.

—Pero Ditzy no sólo remarcó el orgullo pegaso sino que no se olvidó que hablamos del festival de Clousdale y supo representarlo, así pues felicitaciones... ¡DITZY!

Dicho esto, Pinkie Pie se levantó y comenzó a bailar alocadamente con la pegaso que estaba tan contenta que igual bailó con ella con mucho entusiasmo. Donut Joe arrojó su sombrero algo decepcionado.

—No, ellos hicieron la decisión correcta — dice mirando a la cámara. — Sólo que no puedo creer que se me haya olvidado el festival. En fin, perdí justamente; pero si vuelvo juro que me llevo el premio a casa.

Moon Dancer lo consuela.

—Bueno, fue todo un desafío, aprendimos.

Donut Joe gruñe y ambos salen de cámara.

Cambia la escena y aparecen Ditzy y Carrot Top en Clousdale ofreciendo cupcakes a todos; incluso aparecen los Wonderbolts brindando con los cupcakes de la chica. La cámara hace un acercamiento.

—Yo siempre quise destacar en esta competencia, ¿saben? Bueno, no es exactamente lo que quería pero al menos es la respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Una idea loca, espero que les guste; un respiro de aire fresco diría yo. En fin, amo este programa y me gustaría hacer más de esta historia, así que acepto sugerencias de eventos de Equestria o al menos qué otros pasteleros puedo presentar aquí. Hasta acepto OCs.<strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
